Captive
by Jibbly
Summary: <html><head></head>Set after X2. John is starting to settle into the brotherhood, but what happens when he is faced with his old friend who he has to watch. John/bobby, bobby/john, pyro/iceman, iceman/pyro</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So this is my first ever X Men fanfiction. And I'm finding out that I should of rewatched the movies before writing this, but I just felt like writing already.**

**So if this chapter is a little weird, im sorry.**

**But I'll watch the movies before the next one.**

**Listening to: White Rabbit **

**From: Suckerpunch soundtrack**

**Captive**

**Open, Click, Fwoosh, Shut**

**Open, Click, Fwoosh, Shut**

**Open, Click, Fwoosh, Shut**

His thin fingers repeatedly worked on the Zippo lighter in his hands. This act always calmed him down. Magneto had built him some wrist lighters, that were cool and useful during a fight, but there was something about his Zippo that couldn't be replaced.

It had been a while since he left with Magneto and Mystique from Alkali Lake. He could just imagine what people back at the school must be thinking about him. Probably something along the lines of 'traitor, deserter, or something along those lines'

Not like he gave a shit.

A lot of things had changed from then. For starters, he was blonde. Yeah, blonde. His old self, the weak John part, would never have done it, but Pyro did. He didn't even know who John was anymore. Here he was just Pyro.

**Open, Click, Fwoosh, Shut**

They were staying at some sort of underground mansion. Well, the mansion was on top and there was a series of tunnels and rooms underground. It reminded him a lot of how the school was the layout at least. There wasn't a whole lot of mutants when he first got there, still feeling uncomfortable with slight guilt for leaving his school mates, but now the buildings was bustling with them.

Magneto was building an army, and that's all he knew.

The old geezer was always busy recruiting new mutants, and Mystique was never in sight, or in her regular appearance. He could never tell, if someone he was passing in the halls was her or not. She liked to play around with his head.

The first couple of weeks he had joined them, she would turn into one of his old classmates and say that they had come to rescue him. Now he didn't trust anyone.

**Open, Click, Fwoosh, Shut**

He was lying on the bed to his room. The walls were a dark red and the bed comforter an ash color. He liked it.

There was a knock on the door, which he didn't even bother acknowledging. Whoever it was could come in if they wanted to. He'd just barbeque their asses.

The door opened and revealed the female that he was thinking about not two minutes ago. Her blue body slithering into the room, a smirk that made him uneasy to say the least.

"What do you want?" The malice and venom in his voice was intended, but it didn't affect the woman in the least.

Her yellow eyes sparkling. "Come with me."

He thumbed the lighter in his hand, glaring a little at the other.

"Why?"

She turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

"Magneto has a surprise for you."

He saw her walk around the corner in the hallway and decided to follow her. Catching up quickly to the older mutant, he pocketed his lighter and frowned. He still didn't trust her, and wouldn't until they were with Magneto. She was a talented liar, by the way.

They passed a few mutants on their way, all bowing their heads at them, or more Mystique than him. Reaching an elevator, his eyebrows furrowed. He hated elevators. When more like the trapped feeling of them, and the plummeting of his stomache when it moved. Why couldn't they just take the stairs? He didn't want to say anything cause he knew it's be his balls, but the other mutant looked like she was gaining a few pounds. The stairs wouldn't hurt.

They got into the metal deathtrap and watched as the blue mutant pushed the B3 button.

'B3? The holding cells?'

He thought as the elevator went down. He grabbed the side bar and squeezed.

'Fuck elevators.'

They finally stopped and he was the first one out when the doors to the elevator opened. Mystique smirked, she knew he hated riding on those things that's why she took him on the elevator every chance she could.

She lead the way, coming to a long white corridor with four cells lining the walls and one at the end. By the looks of it, they were heading to the last one. They stopped so that she could put in the password, since he wasn't allowed to know it yet. The door slide opened and the first thing he saw was the back of Magneto.

At hearing the door open, he turned and smiled at them both. Pyro saw that their was a chair in the room, but the old man moved before he could see who it was. Magneto walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tried not to shrug it off. He never did like physical contact.

"Why did you call me down here?"

It wanted to get whatever was going on over and done with. Magneto smiled at him, laughing at his foul temper.

"We found a rat, Pyro."

The old man moved so that the chair from before was revealed, and Pyro felt his breath get stuck in his throat.

There tied to the chair, was an unconscious Bobby. No, they weren't friends anymore. Iceman was tied to the chair. His head slumped forward, bangs covering his face.

**That's all for now, cause im having trouble writing this. I haven't seen**

**The X men movies in forever.**

**I recently, like 3 days ago, got into the whole John/Bobby Pyro/Iceman pairing and I LOVE IT!**

**I think its sexy. Well I think Pyro is sexy.**

**:P**

**I'm going to see if I can rewatch the movies so I get get a better picture of their characters.**

**Remember **

**Review, Review, Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not shoot me please. I'm just on an updating cram to update my stories so this is like redicously short TT_TT**

**Next chapter will have conscious Bobby and lovers quarrels**

**Woodchips**

John felt his blood run cold.

He couldn't help but snort in his head for the irony of that thought. There in front of him was Bobby Drake. Aka Iceman. Head slumped forward and looking disturbingly vulnerable. He let his eyes linger on the prone figure a second more before looking questioningly at Magneto.

The older man held a content smile on his face and let a little chuckle slip from his mouth.

"No need to be scared little pyro. He's heavily sedated. He won't be waking up any time soon."

Next to him mystique snickered.

John glared at hard at her, knowing she wasn't in the least bit intimidated.

"I'm not scared." He hissed through his teeth, eyes going back to magneto.

"What I want to know is why he is here?"

Magneto turned towards the woman and nodded, which she then strutted over to the unconscious iceman. Pyro couldn't help but ball his fists when the blue serpent snaked one of her arms around Bobby's shoulders and began untying him, making sure to smirk at the pyromaniac all the while.

Magneto chose that moment to start talking again.

"The reason why he is here is because we found him trying to sneak into our facility. But as you can see that didn't go as smoothly as he had thought."

John shoved his hands into his pockets, where he fingered his zippo.

"Then why is he still alive?"

"So we can convert him of course."

The older man said it as if it would be the easiest thing in the world. Like the unconscious mutant in the room with them wasn't a part of the other team. Like that bag of blonde self-righteousness wasn't all peace and love for humans and mutants. Like he wasn't his ex-best friend…

Pyro lifted an eyebrow and scoffed out loud.

"Oh yeah? And how do we suppose we do that? I know him; he won't exactly be shooting rainbows out his ass when he wakes up."

Mystique finished untying bobby, and let him fall to the floor with a loud thud. John had to restrain himself to not drive after the other to catch him.

Mystique's yellow eyes lit up as the smirk she wore started sprouting words.

"That's what you're for beautiful."

She walked around the chair and kneeled down so she was next to the fallen figure. Her hands went to Bobby's head and gripped his hair pulling it back.

"Since you two are such good friends, maybe you'll persuade him."

God he would give anything to light her blue ass on fire! He swore if she touched bobby again.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble," john glared at her before turning back to Magneto. "But we aren't exactly on friendly terms right now."

Magneto started walked towards the door, chuckling a little, Mystique following him. As the older man's silhouette started to disappear into the hallway he spoke.

"Friendship is never lost, my dear Pyro."

**I suck I know **


	3. Wonderland

**Heeeey! Well, yeah I had the sudden inspiration to write the newest chapter for this story. I have been off and on with this pairing lately. I dunno I guess I need to get back into it.**

**I still love John's/Pyro's character **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I make no profit**

**Wonderland**

John was angrily pacing in his room and tightly gripping the metal zippo in his hand, flipping it open every now and again. Bobby's unconscious body was now lying across his bed, hand and feet still tied, but now a blindfold accompanied them.

The pyro didn't want to see the other's eyes when he woke up.

The light to the room was turned off; the only light was the dim lamp by the side of the bed.

'How did I get myself into this mess?'

Thought John as he ran an agitated hand through his hair, frowning at the new roughness of it. Bleach was a softness killer for hair after all.

He had had to take Bobby to his room by himself. Sure, he could have asked one of the lesser mutants to carry the ice man, but he just didn't like the idea of someone else touching Bobby.

So he had carried the blonde haired man on his back, which was fucking hard! Bobby needed to lose weight or something! John was careful to avoid others on the way back to his room. Finally reaching it, John had let the other down on his bed.

It was ten minutes after that, that he was afraid of seeing Bobby's eyes open, so he had tied a blindfold on the other with shaking hands.

Now here he is, an hour and a half later, pacing around his room with a still prone ice man. John let out a huff of frustration, before sitting on the bed, back facing the other. He took out his lighter, flipping it open and closed it to get some of his frustration out.

Before he knew it, the soothing of the flame from the lighter lulled him to sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_**He was young, or at least younger than he was now about 14 or 15. His hair was brown, long, and soft, covering his eyes a little with the bangs. He was back at Xavier's; it was his first year there.**_

_**John was still wary around people. Scott and Jean had 'rescued 'him from New York City, and told him "everything was alright and he didn't need to be scared anymore" with gentle and smiling faces. But he wasn't letting his guard down, especially now that he was surrounded with deadlier potential threats.**_

_**He was outside, sitting in between some bushes in the shadow of the school playing with his lighter. It was plastic and burned his fingers after a while. His powers were still…unstable, so if he lost his concentration for even a second, he would get burned or accidently set something on fire.**_

_**He was hiding from Scott. Though he knew it was proudly unless, because the professor could find him in a heartbeat if he wanted to.**_

_**He had run out his latest roommate this morning, partially setting the other's clothes on fire.**_

_**It wasn't his fault! That guy had been in his personal space, saying how he couldn't stand it when the pyromaniac left his clothes thrown all over the place. So naturally, he had showed the other how much he thought of his opinion. By starting a little fire.**_

_**On his pants.**_

_**No biggie, right?**_

_**Wrong!**_

_**Well, according to Scott anyway.**_

_**What was he so mad about? He had put the fire out.**_

_**So that is how he had gotten himself into this mess, hiding in the bushes like a thief.**_

_**He stopped playing with the lighter when the sound of footsteps came near him. He huddled more into the side of the mansion and waited silently.**_

_**After a couple of seconds, he saw someone come into his line of vision, but it wasn't Scott. There stood a tall blonde guy that he hadn't seen before. Judging by how the other kept turning his head, he was looking for something. John didn't realize he was leaning forward until he heard a skinny twig snapped under his knee and cursed himself.**_

_**The blonde guy snapped his head in his direction and started walking towards John. **_

"_**Damnit…" John cursed silently as the other kneeled down and separated the bush to reveal the hiding pyro. The other's eyes widened and john swears he had never seen a clearer blue in his life.**_

_**They both stayed like that for what seemed liked forever to the brunette, never one for awkward silences.**_

"_**Well?" John asks rudely, a little creeped out that the guy is just staring at him. The blonde guy seemed to have snapped out of it.**_

"_**Um…I uh…"**_

_**John gets up from the ground dusting off his baggy jeans while glaring at the other boy, who was still struggling to say something. **_

"_**Don't hurt yourself there, Blondie. Wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours to catch on fire, now would we?" The other huffed angrily and glares at the brunette. John lifts his leg to step over the bushes, when he feels a hand grabbed his arm. His alarms and senses from being a street kid kicking in and putting him in high alert. His other hand reached into his pocket and fingered the plastic lighter.**_

"_**Let me go."**_

_**There was venom dripping off his words, but the other didn't let go, just kept on staring with those impossibly blue eyes of his. **_

"_**Is your name john?"**_

"_**Yeah it is, now let me go." He said as he gave a tug on his arm, but the other held firm.**_

_**The blonde guy smiled then, white straight teeth showing and all. "Good."**_

_**Then there was this metal feeling closing around his wrist and looked at his hand. **_

_**Handcuffs?**_

_**He followed the line that connected the other handcuff, which was firmly locked around the blonde guy's wrist as well.**_

"_**What the hell?"**_

_**The other just chuckled and grabbed John by his wrist, leading them towards the entrance of the mansion.**_

"_**Wh-where are we going?"**_

"_**Mr. Summers told me to find you and take you to him."**_

_**John's mouth was hanging open. 'This son of a bitch!'**_

_**The other turned his head back towards John, smirking and John held his breath and how the light hit the other's face.**_

"_**By the way, my name's Bobby Drake. I'm your new roommate starting today."**_

_**~End Dream~**_

John felt groggy when he woke up. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, when he noticed something. His breath was fogging up the air in the room.

He quickly turned his head back at Bobby. There was a layer of frost covering the area of the bed under the other. The ice man's lips were pressed in a hard line and the tenseness of his jaw confirmed his suspicion.

'He's awake.'

John slowly turned on the bed slowly, seeing how the other's head tried to follow the sound of his movements.

"Calm down there, popsicle. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Pyro said as he leaned over the bed and reached out to untie the blindfold, but stopped in midair. "John? Where am I?"

John dropped his hand and flopped down on the bed next to Bobby, who tensed before relaxing slightly.

"Wonderland, Ice man. Wonderland."


End file.
